


Royals can be possessive bastards. (And Nick is dating a royal bastard)

by grimmswan



Series: Nick and the Half Blood (Bastard) Prince [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: While out at a public park. Someone tries to flirt with Nick. Sean sees. Romantic smut in the second half.





	Royals can be possessive bastards. (And Nick is dating a royal bastard)

He should have known, really. Should have seen it coming a mile away. Nick decided he could just tack it up to being distracted by his sexy boyfriend’s looks and charm, to pay much attention to the fact Sean Renard was the jealous type.   
It had been the rarest day of nothing bad happening and everyone free to enjoy it. It had been decided that their group should meet and enjoy one of the many beautiful areas Portland had to offer.   
Nick needed the exercise and fresh air, to be able to fully stretch his legs and burn off some excess energy. Being kept under watchful eye of everyone for the past few weeks had started to make him a little crazy. He knew they were only worried about him. But there was a thing called being smothered.  
Nick, Sean, Hank, Wu, Monroe and Rosalee meet up with some wesen families who were loyal to Sean and could be trusted.  
Grills were set up, food was laid out and various toys for outdoor sports were brought out to play with.  
As Nick is running with the kids, he doesn’t notice the man staring at him. Maybe because there were a lot of people around, and most of them took the time, now and then, to admire the beautiful man laughing happily.  
But Sean couldn’t help noticing. Especially the man who almost never looked away from Nick.   
Then, Sean saw the man walk over to Nick.   
He was tall, well toned, had dark blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes Nick had ever seen. He woged and Nick saw that he was a lowen.  
“So you’re the grimm I’ve been hearing so much about.” The lowen smiled. “Sadly, no one has mentioned how absolutely delectable looking you are.”  
“Probably because they know he’s not on the menu.” Sean took that moment to come and wrap an arm possessively around Nick, who, of course, returns his embrace.  
The lowens smile didn’t falter. Instead, it widened, “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to share? It could be a lot of fun for all of us.”  
Sean only increased his glare at the man. Everyone looking on could see the prince was growing less and less pleased with the lowens presence.  
A woman comes rushing up and grabbed a hold of the lowen. “Jason, seriously. How about not hitting on the Prince of Portland’s lover. I swear, sometimes I think your libido overrides your self preservation.”  
“Oh, come on sis, you have to admit, the grimm is one beautiful creature. His eyes alone are worth the risk.”  
“Well, he’s clearly not interested. I’m certain he is more than happy with the man he’s with. So, get away before the prince decides you’re a threat to his bond with his mate and strangles you.”  
“Alright, alright.” He gives one more smile to Nick and then walks away.  
“Sorry about my brother.” The woman says to Nick and Sean. “He tends to get a one track mind when he sees someone he finds desirable, whether or not they’re taken.”  
“Your brother should be more careful, or else he might find himself castrated.” Sean said, glaring daggers at the lowen male.  
The woman was gracious enough to say nothing. She simply walked back to where her brother retreated to.  
Sean however, was feeling far from gracious. He slips his hand into Nick’s back pants pocket, giving a firm squeeze.  
Nick looks up at his lover. “Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you get all possessive?”  
“Just wait till we get home, and I’ll show you how possessive I can be.”   
Nick gives an obviously mock pout. “It’s too bad we have to wait till we get home.”  
Sean drags Nick to behind a tree, giving them a little privacy. He slams his lips over the younger man’s, ravenously devouring his mouth in a primal kiss. Nick finds himself lifted, Sean’s body pressing him against the tree. Their groins grind together. Their hands press heavily. And soon, both are moaning, unable to hold back from vocalising their pleasure.  
Sean’s hand comes up to cradle Nick’s face. “You are just so beautiful, my love. Your face. Your heart. You’re the most beautiful thing I have in my life. The thought of anyone else laying a hand on you…”  
“Hey, I’m yours, forever. I don’t want anyone but you. I’ll never want anyone but you.” Nick quickly assured.  
Sean brushed his thumb over Nick’s lips, then leaned forward and slipped his tongue in, needing a more thorough taste of his precious one.  
Nick eagerly met his prince’s affection. Cupping the back of his head to keep him close.  
When they had to break apart, in order to breathe, Sean said huskily, “I need to get you home, now, or else all of Portland will see me ravaging you. And I’m sorry, but I don’t like anyone seeing your glorious naked body, but me.”  
Nick grinned. “So possessive. Well, I suppose there’s nothing else to do.”  
Renard broke the speed limit getting back to his place.  
The moment they got through the door, their clothes vanished.  
They made their way to the bed by sheer instinct and memory. As they were unable to part for even a second, to look where they were going.  
The moment Sean was able to pin Nick’s body with his own, he took full control, and forced them to slow down.  
When Nick protested, Sean slowly brushed his lips over his lover’s creamy flesh, and whispered in his ear, “Hush, my love. Let me worship you.”  
“You gonna take me to church?” The younger man grinned.  
“I’m going to take you to heaven.” Sean purred, causing Nick to tremble with desire and anticipation.  
Sean rubbed heavily over Nick’s thigh. Their eyes remained locked on one another as Sean caressed Nick’s most sensitive areas. He felt his heart clench as the man beneath him looked up at him with eyes filled with love and desire.  
“My prince.” He whispered. Hand reaching up to cup his lover’s face.   
It always did things to Sean, every time Nick called him “my prince”. It sent electricity racing to his groin. Made him want to roam his mouth over every inch of his body. Made him want to burry himself so deep into Nick, it would have the younger man feeling him for days.  
Sean grabbed the lube and coated his fingers generously. He then began to massage Nick’s pucker, around and around the rim, slowly working his way in, adding a finger when he was sure there would be no discomfort, until, the whole was so stretched out, Sean could fit his whole hand inside.  
During Sean’s ministrations, Nick was far from silent. Calling out how good it all felt. Praising his larger lover. Only being quiet when Sean smothered his moans with kisses.  
Certain that Nick was properly prepped, Sean thrust himself inside the younger man, and allowed himself to lost control.  
“Yes, my prince, take me as hard as you want. Do with my body whatever you wish. I am yours.” Nick held on tightly to Sean, rubbing his hands along his back, nipping lightly at his neck, and whimpering with bliss each time he hit that perfect spot.  
“Mine. Mine, forever.” Sean moaned. “No one touches you, no one kisses you, no one will have you like this, but me.”  
“Only you.” Nick agrees. He shoots his release like an explosion. Sean is able to take him through it, before he himself let's go and coats the inside of Nick’s whole.  
“I love you.” Nick says breathlessly into Sean”s neck. Unable to gather the energy to lift his head.  
Sean smiles, and strokes down through Nick’s head and back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
